


Turned Dragon Rider

by fictional_normalcy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Midnight Scrum, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_normalcy/pseuds/fictional_normalcy
Summary: No one has ever really heard of an eighteen year old boy causing a war. In people's eyes, they're too young, too innocent to know what the world truly has to offer. This was not the case for Hiccup Haddock. In the life of a Viking, they're expected to be able to kill dragons by the age of fifteen. For Hiccup, now that he has reached the age of eighteen, it's preventing the Dragon Hunters from driving the dragons to extinction. Which has led to a war. The Dragon Riders and their allies vs. the Dragon Hunters.Viggo made a move after the Eruptodon was freed by the Riders. He sets a bounty on Hiccup's head, planning to eliminate his worst enemy from the equation. Wanting to remain the fearless and strong young man in his father's eyes, Hiccup neglects to mention the bounty to his father. In result, Hiccup falls into Viggo's hands after being taken by several bounty hunters.The only question was, what were Viggo's intentions, if he didn't want the leader of the Dragon Riders dead?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. The Final Attempt

The Final Attempt

He felt the dart sink into his skin, his body collapsing to the ground before he could realize he had been shot. Every other Hooligan had the opportunity to enjoy the festivities. 400 years. Berk has survived for 400 years. Hiccup had changed a war that had lasted for nearly 400. By proving to his tribe that dragons could be friends instead of enemies, he had started an enlightenment that had started spreading across the Archipelago. Now he never even got to enjoy the anniversary. It had been a fruitful day where he had already been captured by a fourth bounty hunter.

 _Woo hoo._ He would wake up on a new boat, and feel the eyes of someone else watching him. The masked man had come from out of nowhere, and fought brutally. He should have run. Even if he were in the middle of the ocean, jumping onto the other ship to at least create some distance would have made all the difference. But no. There was a sleeping potion in his system, and he was sailing with a mysterious masked man to Thor knows where. He didn't know how far it would take to reach the island where he would be given to Viggo. With no maps or aerial view, he had no perception of how close they were.

He could only imagine how angry his father was. When Stoick awoke that morning to find his only son was missing from his bed. Not even having made it home that night. He had just dismissed Astrid and gone to bed, never considering that if there was a bounty on his head he shouldn't go off by himself. All he had time to do now was regret his decisions. It was the best he could do before he was brought to his execution. Once he finished his regret, he could move on to remembering his happiest memories.

He slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight was still shining brightly, but he could see that it had already streaked across the sky. The small boat he was on could barely hold him and the bounty hunter. The masked man had noticed he had awoken, but never gave any sign of acknowledgement. He wasn't one to talk. He wasn't watching Hiccup, but rather had his eyes narrowed at something in the distance. The island. They must be approaching the island.As soon as they docked the masked man rearranged his cloak and pulled Hiccup to his feet. Keeping a secure hand over his bonds, they exited the boat and started walking.

Hiccup scanned his surroundings, noting the grip the masked man had on him. He could break free, but he had to run somewhere where he knew he could hide safely for a duration of time. Somewhere the man couldn't follow, and also somewhere the Dragon Hunters couldn't find him. Then he spotted it. A break in a rock formation. It was narrow enough for him to slip through, and the rough terrain would put some distance between him and his captor. He yanked back, and the hand slipped from his bonds. He cast a single glance back before running as fast as he could for the small crevice. He was only a few feet from the break of rock when a grey blur entered his vision and wrapped around his neck. With a choked cry, it was pulled taut, the strain pulling him to the ground. He raised his hands, the tips of his fingers beginning to rub at the thick chain.

A shadow appeared above him, and he glanced upward to peer at the masked man glowering down at him.

"Don't do that, again." He said coldly.

He pulled Hiccup to his feet, keeping a firm grip on the chain as he pulled Hiccup behind him. It wouldn't be so easy to escape anymore. Now he had to wonder who would be awaiting them. Viggo avoided confronting him all that he could, and rather sent his hunters to do the dragon hunting. Of course, if it were just mere hunters there wouldn't have been need of an island to bring him to. The Hunters would have waited in a certain location on the sea and just pulled an exchange.

The reward. He had been passed through the hands of four bounty hunters, all for the promise of a large sum of gold. A reward that was the possibility of being his own tribe's gold. The gold Viggo had stolen from them and driven the Hooligans bankrupt. His own tribe's gold, in exchange for his head. The leader of the Dragon Hunters had manipulated a cruel fate. The possible eradication of the Dragon Riders, and the soon-to-be extinction of Berk.

"Finally, Hiccup Haddock." The voice alone was enough to confirm his suspicions. "No dragons to save you, no friends to save you. All alone."

The chain yanked tighter around his neck as the masked man pulled him away from Ryker. His hands started working at the knot, trying to loosen the ropes.

"The gold." The masked man held out his hand.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Ryker asked with suspicion.

"The gold!" He demanded.

"You did good," Ryker sneered, holding out the bag that held the reward.

The moment of truth. Where Hiccup would get to see what currency would be used in exchange for him. The man's hand was about to lock on the bag, when Ryker released it and let it fall to the ground. The contents inside revealed to be not gold, but several dull gray rocks. Clattering inside as they made impact.

"But there'll be no reward for the bounty of this one-legged fool."

All that work. Every single bounty hunter in the Archipelago after him, and there wasn't even a real reward for his capture. Why would Viggo make the bounty hunters go through all that effort? Did Viggo want him dead so much that Hiccup wasn't even worth actual gold? Or was there a different intention in mind? Did he even want him dead?

"Then there will be no prize." The masked man started taking steps back, pulling Hiccup with him.

Ryker unsheathed one of his swords. "Hunters!" He called.

About a dozen men emerged from bushes and behind trees. All of them racing toward Hiccup and the masked man, their weapons held aloft and poised to strike. They would get their prize, no matter what. Even if it meant killing the man who had brought Hiccup to them. The masked man tugged on the chain, dragging Hiccup as he ran to meet the attackers. He batted aside one man with the flat of his strangely shaped ax.

He let go of the chain, running forward to attack the other hunters racing to subdue him. Hiccup tested the knots of the ropes, and stared in shock as the masked man punched a hunter who had miraculously disarmed him by sending his ax flying into the air, and knocked out another two men. Jumping to catch the weapon before it could even reach the ground. The perfect distraction arose when the bounty hunter was surrounded by men with bows and arrows. Hiccup set off into a run, first freeing his hands then unwinding the chain around his throat and casting it to the ground.

He had a vague perception of the masked man's fighting skills based on how he had defeated Throk, and then now with Ryker and his hunting party. It was only a matter of time before the masked man would defeat all of the party, or Ryker and his men succeeded in defeating the man by their power in numbers. Either way, waiting for either of them to catch up to him meant trouble.

"There's gotta be something on this island. A dragon, anything!"

He stumbled upon a clearing, seeing a herd of sheep all turn their heads, alert to the arrival of an intruder. The herd was large enough, and would provide a long enough cover that he could find a place to hide until his friends arrived. Dragons travel faster than boats. They couldn't be far behind.

"Not exactly what I thought," He grumbled,"but it should do for now."

He removed the canister containing the sword. He had to time this perfectly. He slowly crept to the other end of the herd, trying not to startle the sheep. They would run at any threatening movement, and he would rather he controlled when they would have an unexpected surprise. He squinted, seeing three figures racing through the forest, the sound of their harsh footsteps pounding on the ground as they chased their prey. Ryker, accompanied by two other men.

"Come on! He can't have gotten far!"

He had Inferno, but he knew he stood no chance of fighting all three of them off. Using the sheep was his best means of defense. He murmured a quiet apology to the sheep before clicking on the button. He swung it in wild movements. Startle one into movement, and the rest of the herd follows suit. All the sheep started to run forward, and Hiccup smirked as the sheep stampeded straight into Ryker's path. He chuckled, turning on his heel and setting forward into another run, sure the sheep would provide a good means of distraction.

By the time they evaded the sheep he will have had enough time to find a place to take cover until nighttime. Noticing movement from the corner of his vision, he only had a split second to turn before the figure barreled into him, throwing the both of them to the ground. The masked man had defeated all of his attackers, and had managed to sneak up on Hiccup while he threw off Ryker. He swung his flaming sword forward, only to have it smacked out of his hand with a quick swipe.

"I'll take you to Viggo myself." The man snarled before his blade dove towards Hiccup's head, his other hand pushing down on Hiccup's chest.

His hand thrust out, catching the weapon before it could strike. His other hand grappled the man's mask, and he managed to pry it off. He caught sight of a familiar face that had barely been visible under the cover of a hood.

"Wait. I know you. You were at Viggo's auction!"

The now unmasked man had a scar trailing down his right eye. He had tan skin and a well-groomed thin beard and mustache that were now visible upon his exposure. No doubt about it. This was the man who had tried to buy his dragon months prior. He kicked outward, his foot making contact with the man's knee and launching him off Hiccup. He sprang to his feet, taking a single glance back before he realized what direction he was heading in. The man tackled him once more, wrapping his arms around Hiccup's torso.

As Hiccup tried to pry his arms off, the two males rolled, straight off of the cliff Hiccup had been trying to avoid. Gravity started pulling on the both of them, while Hiccup scrabbled for a hold on the rock. He found homage on a ridge only long enough for him to plant his fingers. The surface was a few feet above, and the man had his arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist. When Hiccup tried for the first attempt in climbing the rock, the man tumbled further, now holding onto his metal leg.

"Pull me up! Now!" The man commanded.

It was too much weight. Hiccup could barely hold himself, much less another person who was bigger and taller than him. He had to lose the extra weight, but his option wasn't something he was keen on doing. He was also, one of the men who was trying to capture him. Grunting in exertion, he took one hand off of the ridge, leaving one arm to hold his weight. His right arm went numb with the strain, and he only had a few moments before he fell. His fingers latched onto the ropes, loosening the knot.

"Wait, stop! Don't!"

Using his boot, he pried the metal leg free of the legging. He watched as the man tumbled to the treacherous waters below, Hiccup's metal leg clutched tight in his hand. He had a moment to regret the fact that he had just killed a man. Just a moment, because now he had to worry about himself possibly meeting the same fate. The extra weight had disappeared but he couldn't latch his left hand back on the ridge to stabilize the strain.

One by one, his fingers started to slip. He raised his arm in vain to try to find even the smallest grip, but it was too late. His palm slid off the rock and he fell.


	2. In the Shadows of an Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter. Any feedback is much appreciated!

He had a moment to cry out as his body freelanced through the air, and then a crushing grip locked on his vambrace in the nick of time. He turned his head to smile in gratitude at his rescuer, only for it to become a groan as he came to realize it wasn't his friends.

"You would think I'd let you fall, but Viggo wants your death to be under his hand." He pulled Hiccup upward, throwing him roughly to the rock.

"Well, that doesn't come as a shock." He said with a small grin.

He heard footsteps approach and turned his head to see two men surround him, dragon root arrows nocked in the bows. They had survived their battle against the now fallen masked man. Ryker approached and jerked Hiccup to his feet. Turning him around and shoving him forward. _He really expects me to walk without a leg?_ He hobbled along, swinging his arms in efforts to stay upright. He tried hopping a farther distance with each supposed step, the older Grimborn keeping a firm hand on his shoulder as he stumbled.

"You're stalling." He growled close to Hiccup's ear. "Your friends will arrive all the more quicker."

"You try walking with one leg!" Hiccup protested.

The hand on his shoulder tightened. "Move faster."

"You know, you just hand me that sword over there and I can show you what's it like to walk with one leg." He growled. "Your expectations are very high Ryker. I am _so sorry_ to disappoint, but this is my speed."

"Very well."

He jerked Hiccup backward, turning him around to face him. Hiccup immediately scowled before a fist struck painfully into his gut, sending red-hot flashes of pain through his torso. His eyes rolled back into his head as his limbs spasmed and he slumped into Ryker's arms. He barely registered as he was placed onto his shoulder. He refused to fall into unconsciousness, trying to clear his vision by blinking rapidly. All he could register was how much pain he was in. From being struck in the head to slammed to the floor, to struck with a dart, then a chain around his neck, the fist to the gut was the last straw. All of it accumulated to where nothing but pain consumed his thoughts.

But he had to escape. There was still a chance that his friends were following. They were on one end of the island. Their ships must be on the other side, moored in a location where they wouldn't be easily detected. Which meant he still had time to get away. His biggest problem was that he lacked a leg, and that didn't exactly make for a speedy getaway. It had taken a couple of months to actually get the hang of using his metal leg, and during that time he had tried to use the leg as little as possible. Eventually he had to accept the new leg, and he was walking close to normal in no time.

His body still recognized the motions, he'd be able to keep his balance... but even then, the balance didn't last forever. A tree couldn't give sufficient cover either, the Hunters would launch a weapon through the branches and he would tumble down. All he could do was stall and try to fight back, his friends were on dragons. They couldn't be that far behind, right?

He swung his elbow backward, hitting Ryker hard in the head. He felt the man's arms slacken around his waist, and taking advantage he rolled to the ground. He first rose to his knees then to his foot. He jerked to the side to avoid an arrow and the other skimmed the leather of the vambrace as he had waved his arms. His hands locked on a tree trunk, and Hiccup grabbed onto the lowest branch to swing himself forward. He managed to swing forward a few paces and he hobbled as fast as he could, making sure his balance was well enough to keep him upright.

He grunted as a hand locked around his upper arm and brought him to a halt. He started to struggle, but froze when he felt something cold and thin press against his collarbone.

"I think that's far enough." Ryker said behind him. "Ye really dunnae know when to give up do ye?"

"We need to get to the ships Ryker," A Hunter said. "Viggo said to collect the prize then to head back to the island as soon as possible."

"I was there when he gave those orders." He snarled. The blade crept higher up Hiccup's neck. "Too bad. Ya could have made this easier."

He had a moment to blink before the blade left his neck and the flat of the blade slammed into his head. Everything went black before he even hit the ground.

\%/

_Dad, I'm so sorry. I should have told you, take good care of Toothless for me. The Riders, they should do fine without me. They're better off with Astrid than with Snotlout. They'll end the war, even if lives were taken in the aftermath. Mine, specifically. I should have guessed this was coming, my demise. I was just hoping it would be bringing down Viggo with me._

He knew they were searching for him. He knew they were too late. Feeling the ship rock underneath him, he knew he was beyond saving. By the end of the day he would be in Valhalla, begging Odin to let him see what had become of the Riders now that he had left Midgard. There were no windows in the bottom of the deck, and Hiccup felt as if he were slowly suffocating. He could see faint rays of fading light peeking through the slats of the boat. Faint voices conversing above him. They hadn't put him in a cage.

They hadn't even put him in bonds. Well, with a missing leg it wasn't like he could run anyway. The best he could guess, is that he was in the confines of a cargo ship, a way to throw off the Riders had they arrived in the nick of time. Hiccup would have done the same thing. Attack the larger ship where Ryker was visible, and the smaller ship escaped the attack. The Hunters always preferred to make a spectacle. It was how they had managed to take the Dragon Eye in the first place. Of course, Viggo had been at the center of it all, just like today.

Hiccup had his freedom taken away, his friends were beyond his reach, and death was taking a slow approach. Once Viggo's jewel-encrusted sword was buried into his heart, he would be taking the trek to Valhalla.

Then voices started to get closer as the boat crashing suddenly jostled him.

"Once he's dead, the war will be over. Dragon Hunters will reign."

"But we must be careful. Never know what the boy will do to avoid his death."

"He's as stubborn as his father. It runs in the Haddock family. The boy won't talk, and even if he did, no amount of information will sway Viggo."

"Viggo is getting rid of his best rival. I wonder what he'll do now that he doesn't have to worry about the Dragon Master ruining his plans." Footsteps descended to the lower deck.

Putting his hands to the floor, he slowly tried to push himself up. There was a slight imbalance as he sat upright due to his missing leg. He slowly crawled over to the wall, and tucked his fingers into the small gaps of the wood to pull himself up. He wouldn't be seen as a klutz, he was determined to greet his captors with a scowl on his face and standing, to fight back in whatever way he could. He saw two figures descend the staircase a few meters away from him, his hands starting to curl into fists. Only one of the men were armed, holding a crossbow already at his chest should he choose to fire.

"The Master has fallen." One of the men sneered as they grew closer.

Hiccup carefully noted the lack of a leg, and recalled how he had lost his weapon and prosthetic thanks to the masked man. He had gotten what he wanted, for Hiccup to fall into Viggo's hands. He had just paid a price, his life.

"As long as I'm still breathing I still stand a chance." He said with an unwavering voice.

"Viggo will take delight in ending you. He's been planning it for quite some time." Said a man with curled yak horns on his helmet, but not hiding his eyes and face, reached forward and wrapped his hands around Hiccup's arms.

He kicked out with his one good leg, feeling his body nearly fall to the ground from the sudden lack of a solid limb. The man turned him around, releasing his arms and suddenly pressing him to the wall, hands on his throat.

But as the man started to squeeze, his companion lowered his crossbow and said, "Viggo needs him alive. Even if it is for this short while. You shouldn't be punished for ending the boy's life earlier than planned."

"Right. I just hope that Viggo will let me stay and watch. I want to see the end of the heir of Berk."

They dragged him to the upper deck, the man with the curled yak-horn helmet clutching the side of Hiccup's neck and his arm. Three more men joined the group, but only one had a sword hanging from a sheath on their belt. It seemed like too many men to prevent him from escaping. He was already on Hunter Isle, they had already docked. They were already prepared to see their leader snuff out Hiccup's light.

They were approaching Viggo's tent. Each step thudded in his ears as he was dragged a few more paces. Hiccup wondered whether or not he would be executed on the spot, or if Viggo would take the time to pick him apart. The flap of the tent was drawn away, no person yet in sight. His heart started to throb heavily in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears. He heard the whispers of fear trying to bring him to succumb, the little voices stabbing into his head. This is the end.

Two men went to go receive Viggo, but Ryker entered almost as soon as they left. The man holding him released Hiccup as the older Grimborn approached.

He looked down at Hiccup with a faint devious grin. "I would suggest you have a seat."

Hiccup took a step forward, waiting to see if he would attack. He could hardly run. Fighting back would gain him nothing. Only an entrance to Valhalla, dying in battle as a warrior.

"I don't really have much choice do I?" Hiccup stumbled into a nearby chair.

His fingers tightened on the seat of the chair, hoping they wouldn't tie him down. They would want to ensure that he wouldn't fight back when the blade entered his body. He saw Ryker's eyes watching him as he shifted in the chair.

He wanted his prosthetic. He wished this day had never happened. He wished he could be back with Toothless, at the Edge, listening to the twins blowing up Snotlout's hit for the upteenth time. He wanted to climb into Toothless' saddle, fly to Astrid's hut, ask her if she wanted to go for a fly. Seeing Meatlug and Fishlegs tending to their garden in the distance as they flew around the island.

Instead, all that occurred of his day was fighting to make sure he wouldn't wind up on Hunter Isle, not in the eyes of Ryker Grimborn, helplessly awaiting the moment that Viggo would stride into the tent. He could see the racks of weapons, the jewel-encrusted sword hanging in its specified spot. At least he knew that Viggo wasn't carrying any weapons, at least that he knew of. Or maybe he carried a hidden dagger. One that would bury itself into his neck instead of his heart. He felt the wood on the pads of his fingers, seeing two men stand guard at the exit of the tent.

He centered his gaze to the dragon skull hanging from behind Viggo's desk. It was a Monstrous Nightmare, and he had to assume it was a kill Viggo had made. Maybe even the one that had left those scars on Viggo's neck. His father kept countless weapons he had used to kill dragons on Berk, and his enemy kept the heads of the dragons he killed as souvenirs. Either way, it was the death of a creature that hadn't deserved to be killed. He doubted that Viggo would keep his own skull once he was killed, but he knew that Viggo would do something with his corpse. Hiccup hoped, that Viggo would deliver him to the Riders, surely Viggo had enough mercy to allow him to be given a proper Viking funeral?

Hiccup had never considered the thought. That he would be joining his mother in the afterlife, and leave the tribe of Berk without an heir. All because, he couldn't confess to his father that there had been a bounty on his head.

As the flap of the tent was moved, the nighttime air swept into the tent, bringing with it the man who would kill the leader of the Dragon Riders. The sun had fully set, and there was hardly any moonlight to overpower to light of the lanterns.

"Hey Viggo, I hope I didn't interrupt your dinner." Hiccup scowled.

"Your arrival was not an inconvenience. However, I believe you did have a disruption of your own schedule?" Viggo smiled. "I do hope you had a decent enough end to your festivities on Berk."

"Oh, I'm sorry none of us could extend an invitation. We don't tend to invite criminals into our village."

Then Viggo's eyes narrowed in on his sitting form. Glancing at his brother, he said, "You didn't bring him in one piece."

"His own fault he lost the metal leg. On the plus side, he can't run, should he try."

"Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, it's time we get this over with."

He could see the smile on his face grow and a gleam in his eyes as he nodded to his brother. He felt as if the world had started going slower around him, seeing simple motions occur in minutes instead of seconds. He was wrenched out of the chair, men replacing the ones who had been in the tent prior. He vaguely heard himself grunt, feeling his body leave the smooth wood.

He was forced to his knees, tight hands bearing down on his shoulders to prevent him from standing. He glared up at Viggo, who strode over to the weapons rack, choosing the best weapon that would snuff out his light.

"You gave me quite a run, Hiccup. Years of the same old weapons and strategies, and battling your Riders has made me realize the flaws in my plans. Now that I've fixed those errors, I'm afraid things are going to be quite difficult for you."

"Your reign is coming to an end Viggo." He tried to straighten his back. "Even after my death, the Riders won't stop until your entire operation is destroyed."

"Your _death_ , my dear Hiccup, sends a message. What happens when anyone tries to interfere with the Dragon Hunters. Your riders will soon meet defeat, if they aren't deterred by your disappearance."

He saw Ryker glance at his brother, a questioning look that sparked a little light in the back of his head. How exactly was he going to kill him? Would it be at the hands of Ryker, or Viggo himself? No, Ryker had said that he had prevented him from falling so he could meet Viggo's blade. Unless Viggo was taking his time in choosing the weapon that would stop the heart of his enemy. In his time of battling the Dragon Hunter, Hiccup had come to note that Viggo usually went to the full extent to tear them down. His attack made Hiccup's head reel, multiple things running through his head at once.

Thinking why he had done it, what he was currently dealing with, and just how he intended to strike next. _Think Hiccup, think._ He set a bounty on his head, the poster promising a large amount of gold for whoever could bring him Hiccup alive. Knowing that bounty hunters all over the Archipelago and beyond would search for the young dragon rider. Done in intent for Hiccup to be constantly looking over his shoulder, and unbeknownst to Viggo, pushing him to hide the bounty from his father due to the fact that his guilt weighed heavily on his actions that caused Berk to lose their gold.

Viggo could have ordered him dead, his gamble on how he was wanted alive had proved true. The hunter also knew that eventually Hiccup would be captured and brought to him, but he also took into account that there was a chance his friends would make it in time to rescue him and the bounty would be rendered null and void. If Viggo truly wanted Hiccup dead, couldn't he have gone on the hunt himself, relentlessly hunting him down until he could stand face-to-face with the leader, to sink the blade in himself? Instead, he had ordered dozens of men to do the work, and he would complete the endgame.

Either way, it came to the same endpoint. Hiccup unable to fight back, only able to watch as he awaited inevitable death. Time around him continued to move in slow motion, as he watched Viggo settle the leather handle of a sword into his palm. His gaze drifted down, able to see pairs of boots shifting positions. He walked around the desk, each step echoing in Hiccup's ears.

The sword dug underneath his chin, lifting his gaze to face Viggo's dark calculating brown eyes.


	3. The Island's Dead End

Sleipnir Island was within their grasp, they could see it in the distance. A small boat departed the island, the figure onboard barely visible from their position in the sky. When they flew over the island, Astrid turned to the Riders. They wore grim expressions, scanning the ground below for any Hunters or any human presence on the island.

"Fishlegs, twins, I want you guys to fly a perimeter of the island. See if you can find any Hunter ships. Heather, I need you to get close to that boat we saw. Try to find out who's steering the ship. Snotlout and Stoick, you're with me. Maybe we can find some clues."

They nodded and flew to execute their jobs. Toothless let out a sonic blast, trying to get a sense of their surroundings, or to find something they may have missed. As soon as their dragons landed, they leaped off the saddles and set off into the forest, looking for anything they could find. Astrid unsheathed her ax, holding it firmly in front of her. A few yards to her right, she could see Stoick sporting his ax as well, looking through the canopy of each tree for some possibility that his son was hiding in the branches.

Toothless followed in close step behind Stoick, his tail waving anxiously. Practically at his heels as the chief trekked farther into the expanse of trees. Astrid had been able to see that Sleipnir was small, so if Hiccup were here he would be easy to find. She turned her head to look at the horizon, seeing the sun starting to dip beneath the sea. They had been flying since the early morning, leaving Berk when the sun had barely turned the sky a light blue. Hiccup had been taken in the middle of the night, the only sign he had been missing being that his father had noticed he wasn't in his bed.

She was glad that he had found out in that time. The regret she held was that with each ship they arrived to, they had just missed Hiccup. The bounty hunters each had a different story to tell, and it took some time to make Savage confess that Hiccup would be taken to Sleipnir Island. The entire day, her heart had been racing, carrying what could be a vain hope that they would spot Hiccup in the waters down below. But now they were on the island, and the silence was so stifling that she started to be able to hear her own heartbeat thudding in her ears. She anxiously waited for the rest of the Riders to arrive, or someone to come back and say they had found something.

She couldn't help but glance at Stoick. There was no doubt that the Riders were worried for Hiccup, but the one they all agreed was the most worried out of all of them, was Hiccup's own father.

He had done his best to hide it throughout the day, but now that they were at their last lead, she could see the worry clear on the chief's face. He was walking a few paces ahead of Snotlout and herself, Toothless still trailing behind him, his ears twitching at any possible onslaught of sound.

"Even if they aren't here Chief, I promise you, we won't stop looking for him until we find him."

"I believe ya lass, I'm just trying to accept the fact that this Dragon Hunter went to this extent to eliminate my son."

"We'll make sure it's a decision he regrets." She glanced back at the sky.

"But revenge isn't always the best solution. He's already put a bounty on Hiccup, what if he goes after you and the rest of the Riders next? He's done this," Stoick sighed, "because it's his warning to stop the war. One death to stop many others."

"But Viggo also has to realize that we aren't going to let this pass. He'll know that we'll strike back harder for taking Hiccup."

"Hiccup wouldn't want you risking life and limb to avenge him."

"Can we please stop talking about him like he's already dead?" Snotlout said in exasperation. "That would defeat the purpose of why we're even here."

He wandered into a nearby expanse of trees, just as Astrid and Stoick reached a clearing, a rocky cliff displaying a sheer drop to the ocean. She could see a bag in the distance, and hastened her steps to reach it. She sheathed her ax, eyes glaring at the sack. Some of its contents spilled out, and she saw Stoick's shadow approach as she knelt down. Her hand reaching to the edge of the bag to bring a dull gray rock into the light. She climbed to her feet taking it with her and holding it out so Stoick could see.

"It looks like they weren't using gold for Hiccup's reward."

"But then why bother sending all the bounty hunters after him if the Grimborns weren't going to give actual payment?"

"There are arrows and other weapons over there. It looks they would take Hiccup by force regardless of who brought him. And if there were a number of Hunters they would probably threaten the masked person who brought Hiccup here."

"But it was a single person who brought him. So they must have fought back." Stoick lifted an arrow. "And it looks like they put up a good fight." 

"But there isn't a body," Snotlout frowned. 

"At least not here." She let the bag drop to the ground. "There may still be one on the island if the masked person tried to run." 

"The sun is nearly setting Astrid. If we wait any longer we'll be taking a flight through the dark."

"I hope you're not suggesting we give up Snotlout." 

"I'm trying to say that it'll be hard for us to search for Hiccup in the dark. If we're going to figure out a next move, we need to move quicker."

"Astrid!" Fishlegs shouted.

Meatlug landed first, then there was the sound of another four legs landing on the ground just behind them as Barf & Belch came in for a landing. 

"Please tell me you saw something."

"Well we saw a herd of sheep that were scared out of their minds, but aside from that we didn't see another human being on the island." 

"But we did find something that you absolutely need to see." 

He held out the blade toward her. She accepted it with caution, as if at any moment it would catch fire. 

"Where was it found?" She asked as she slipped her hands to the hilt. 

"Almost on the other side of the island. At a cliffside like this one." 

"What did you guys find?" Tuffnut's eyes narrowed in on the bag. 

"Signs of a fight." Astrid grimaced. “And what they used for Hiccup’s reward.”

Ruffnut took the bag into her hands and let two rocks topple to the ground. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I think Hiccup is a lot more valuable than a bag of plain rocks.”

“I agree with you, but it’s still not good that Viggo sent bounty hunters through all this without even giving them a reward for their effort.” Snotlout said. 

“But Viggo thinks that Hiccup is worth a mound of rocks?” Tuffnut asked. 

“It does seem like it.” Fishlegs said quietly. 

Stoick’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t chance a comment. Heather came in for a landing afterward, and as she dismounted, she came to notice the objects held in Ruffnut’s and Astrid’s hands. Able to deduce what the other Riders had discovered with no words needing to be exchanged. 

“Where do we go from here?” Snotlout asked.

"At this point, we're closer to the Edge then Berk. We can go back, and decide what our next step should be. Obviously Hunter Isle, but we need to figure out how we'll go about it." Heather said.

Fishlegs frowned. "There's still a chance he made it off the island on his own."

"In what way Fishlegs? He left his sword behind, we would have seen him if he were still here. Unless by some miracle he stole a Hunter ship."

"They still could have caught up to him even if he did manage to get off the island. They would have been right at his heels." Ruffnut pointed out.

Astrid looked at her friends. Toothless was staring at the sword in her hands, fully knowing who it belonged to. She couldn't help but imagine his hands gripping the hilt, the dominant left swinging it forward at his assailants. Wondering how many men he had taken down before disarmed and forced to stand down. She didn’t want to believe they’d failed. To believe there was still a chance of saving him. But Astrid couldn’t help but think of the adversary they faced. Stolen the Dragon Eye, could have killed Hiccup with the chance he had been given but mercifully left alive. Threatened Dragon’s Edge and stolen Berk’s gold.

This was the measure he had taken to get the Dragon Riders to stand down. Posters promising a bounty spread across the Archipelago and beyond of their leader, to have a young man delivered to him so he could bury a blade in his heart. They had known, and still they went to Berk, still they partook in the celebration, still she let Hiccup walk away without having told the chief, let him leave on his own when there was a price on his head. 

She tried to blink away the gathering tears as she looked over the gathered Riders. 

“I think,” Her voice started at a whisper, “that you should decide Chief.”

He gave her a grim stare.

“It’s your son who Viggo placed the bounty on. We have an hour to sunset. We’ll follow your orders. What do you think we should do?”

The group shifted their gaze to the chief who towered over the lot of them in height. Even the dragons watched him, awaiting his command. 

“How far would you say is Hunter Isle from here?”

“On dragons, we’ll get there in at least two hours.” Fishlegs glanced toward the horizon.

“We might be able to catch up to their ship.”

“Or ships.” Ruffnut said. 

“If there’s multiple ships it’ll be more difficult to pinpoint which one Hiccup is on.” Heather stated. 

“But the Hunters had a head start. They might have already reached the island. If they manage to dock before we arrive it’s over.” 

“Would we be able to breach their defenses?” Stoick asked.

“The last time we tried was when we went to rescue Heather. Just like this time, Viggo is going to know we’re coming.” Astrid dragged her tongue a short length of her upper lip. “He’ll have different defenses set up for us.” 

“We’d need a bigger force than what we have.” The chief deduced. 

“We’ve already been flying all day. Those months ago, we arrived after sunset and were battle ready.” Snotlout said. 

Stoick the Vast rubbed a hand on his forehead, giving a shuddery sigh. “Even if we attempt to breach the island, he’s prepared for our arrival. But we go in a different direction from here…”

“It’s not a happy ending for Hiccup.”

Toothless nudged Stoick in the back. Whatever decision they made, they had to make it fast. Sunlight was trickling away. Stoick slung his ax over his back. 

“We make for Hunter Isle. I understand that they’ll have heavy defenses, but best we approach the island and gauge what we can if we’re to be diverted.”

* * *

The blade threatening to sink into his neck sent a thrill of fear racing down his chest. He watched Viggo with a bitter stare. But the blade never seemed to move, not even a twitch. Instead Viggo was inspecting his face, and Hiccup guessed he was trying to look for traces of fear. Or maybe even try to push him to beg for his life.

"If you're going to kill me just do it. But I'm not going to indulge in your games."

"You consider this a game?" Viggo smiled cruelly.

"Everything to you is a game. I'm just a game piece you need to eliminate." He steadily stared into the cold dark brown eyes.

He had nothing to fear. He knew what was coming. It was what he had been taunted with as he passed through the hands of four bounty hunters. A little part of him wished that he could be numb to the pain that was soon to come. To not feel the blade stab into his body, only see it strip the life he contained. 

"But that is the object of the game my dear Hiccup. Both sides fighting to bring down their opponent." 

"Clearly this wasn't a fair round either." 

"It was the final round. You're cornered, and there isn't any way out." 

"But the game won't stop here. Even though I'm gone there are still pieces on my side of the board that are fully capable of fighting."

"Unfortunately, without their leader they'll scrabble around until their heads are chopped off one by one." 

"Even you should know that it's a fools move to underestimate them." 

"The real question is whether they'll continue to fight when you've been defeated." 

He could only hope they would. Not one of the Riders would back down upon hearing of his death, but he couldn’t guess if they’d be able to dismantle the Hunter business. His dad, would he feel prompted to start a war? While Berk was an island of Dragon Riders their forces may not be enough to take Viggo down, Hiccup wouldn’t want them to fight because they were avenging the death of the heir. 

“We’re Vikings. It’s not easy to get us to back down from a fight.” He said with a steely gaze.

Viggo seemed satisfied with his answer, flashing his teeth for a quick second. His eyes finally broke contact with Hiccup’s, gaze drifting over to the painted shoulder guard. There was a flicker of amusement as the blade finally left Hiccup’s neck. He let in an anxious breath, but he was far from being out of the woods. The blade was still frighteningly close to skin. The tip of the sword prodded at the leather, his eyes narrowing for inspection.

He raised the blade, digging it under the shoulder guard and cutting it free from the leather strap. Doing the same to the other side before taking the piece of armor into his free hand. Hiccup stared at it bitterly. Viggo would be taking a trophy from someone he considered a thorn in his side. He distanced himself away from Hiccup, leaving the leather guard on his desk. 

“Hmm,” Viggo gave a small chuckle, “your Night Fury will no longer have a rider. That beautiful tail will soon be gathering dust.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but bristle. Wishing he could take it back from the Dragon Hunter’s hand, but he still lacked a leg. He readjusted his grip on the hilt of his sword, coming to approach Hiccup once again with the sword resuming its former position.

"I'm pleased to say," The sword dug farther under his chin, making Hiccup shut his eyes for a few seconds before forcing himself to lock gazes, “that I hope that you enjoy your permanent stay on Hunter Isle."

Hiccup only had a moment to react before the blade was removed and a sack was thrown over his head, obscuring his vision.

"Take him to his new residence."

"What are you doing?!" He managed to cry.

He was pulled to his feet, taken out of the tent without a final word.   
_______________

Ryker heavily sighed through his nose, but didn’t offer a comment as the boy was dragged out of the tent. Viggo had already turned his back on the exit, loosening his grip on the blade. Striding toward the weapons rack and leaving his sword in its special spot. 

“You were looking for bloodshed.” He said shortly. 

Still he didn’t deign look toward his brother as he took Hiccup’s shoulder guard into his hands.

“Ye had me wait on that island all day with a sack of rocks. I was expecting more.” Ryker admitted.

Viggo slyly chuckled, raising the armor to eye level, fingers rubbing at the edges.

“A bounty is set for when you desire an enemy dead.”

“Well in this case the bounty was to ensure he would fall into our hands. He holds use to us, and I intend to act on it until he becomes expendable.”

“You’re leaving us liable to attack. His Riders are going to act in revenge.”

“Which as said would have occurred regardless of whether or not I take his life.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked his little brother.

“We’re well enough prepared.”

“And if what you have in mind doesn’t work in your favor?”

"We will succeed brother. This," He held up the shoulder guard, "is a memento of what he once was. Because once I'm finished with him, this symbol will just be a bitter reminder."

The flap of the tent was drawn away, a man coming in holding a familiar object in his hands. 

Before prompted by either Grimborn he said, “The other ship has arrived. They brought this.”

He held out the object, a contraption made of metal and wood. A metal leg. Both brothers surveyed the object, just as a dragon screech pierced the air. 

  
  



End file.
